


All the News Not in the Christmas Letter

by Karmageddon



Series: All the News Not in the Christmas Letter [1]
Category: 9 to 5 (Film)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Compliant, Epilogue, Epistolary, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmageddon/pseuds/Karmageddon
Summary: After the events of the movie, when Doralee is away on tour, Violet writes her a letter.





	

Well Doralee, 

You asked for all the news not in the Christmas Letter, so here goes. I suppose since I made VP I could afford to call you long distance if our schedules ever matched up, but fat chance of that ever happening since you became such a star. Michael said he saw you on the TV, by the way, at the neighbor’s house. I still can’t get over everything that’s happened to you. Sometimes when I’m having a bad day, I stop and think about you for a second, staying in fancy hotels with giant bathtubs and playing your music in front of adoring crowds. It makes me smile to think of you getting the right kind of attention, unlike at Consolidated. 

To answer your question, Michael settled on UC Berkeley and his bags are as good as packed. To think a year ago we were talking Coast Guard. (The Coast Guard would have been fine; it worked well enough for his daddy. But I like the idea of a kid that smart (if I do say so myself) going to college for real, not like me, struggling through night classes with two jobs and a baby.)

Speaking of: (no, don’t worry) Michael says he likes UC for the curriculum; but that's BS, he wants to be close to home because he has a girlfriend. (!!!!) A real nice Jewish girl he met in marching band.

She’s two years younger than him, which is to say, much smarter and more mature. Thank God.

Case in point: She didn’t like him smoking weed. So he quit! Truth is, he probably doesn’t have the time anymore, if you know what I mean. I had to have “the talk” with him because I had no confidence, NO CONFIDENCE, that Russell ever did such a thing when he was alive. The schmuck. Poor kid was red down to his shoes--what do you expect. Of course he thought he knew everything. I’m sure he knew more than I did at his age, but look how that turned up. I’m sure no small part of his embarrassment was realizing he is the direct result of thinking a person can’t get pregnant if they do It standing up in a swimming pool. 

Well look at the time. I’ve got more to tell you about, it pertains to Judy and Eddie. That will have to wait till next time. 

Until then, much love and kisses 

Violet XXO


End file.
